Lost Souls
by icegem100
Summary: Since discovering she could see ghosts, Bella wanted to help all those lost souls. Suddenly sexy, popular Edward, the man of her dreams, is cruelly murdered. Can she help unveil the truth about his death? Or will her feelings get in the way? One-shot.


**Hi everyone. Here is a one-shot I've been writing. The short prologue is in third person but most of it is Bella's POV. So please have a read and let me know what you think.**

**Lost Souls**

It was a cold, frosty night in the small town of Forks where snow covered the ground like a wintry cloak of precious stones. However it wasn't beautiful as it should have been. It was ominous and menacing.

Something bad was going to happen here tonight.

There was the soft sound of footsteps crunching as Edward Cullen was walking alone down the street. He was on his way back from a house party. He relished them. He was the King of his High School, captain of the football team and all the girls loved him. Parties were a time for him to let lose and make the most of the attention he received. He liked his high school status but still worked hard. He wanted to be rich someday and to become a true businessman; he had goals and dreams. Sadly these would not be recognized.

As he neared his house he was at a part of the street where tonight none of the street lamps were working. It was almost like a sign. A warning.

Edward crossed the road towards his house and out of nowhere he heard the sound of engines roaring destructively. He could see nothing in the darkness but when it was too late he saw a car speeding along the street. It was aiming straight for him.

He had no time to react before the car slammed into him, thrusting him forward onto the road where he landed with a thud and the sound of bones cracking.

As life slowly slipped away from Edward Cullen and his eyes became as empty as the coffin that awaited him, he could see one thing at the front of his mind. The person who was sitting behind the wheel.

His twin brother Jasper.

**Bella**

I woke to the obnoxious sound of my alarm, disrupting me from any peace I was going to get today. It was a signal that I had school to face. Yuk, high school.

School to me was like predator to its prey. I was the weird girl who sat by herself in the library and only had two friends. I liked keeping to myself as it was easier in my situation. And by 'my situation', I mean that I can see ghosts.

Since I was eight I'd seen dead people. It sounded freaky but it wasn't too bad. I'd gotten used to it. They never tried to harm me; they were just lost souls with unfinished business who needed to find a way to truly leave this world. I'd help them occasionally if I could. My first experience was with an old woman. She'd died in her sleep but had had an unforgivable argument with her daughter the night before. So I'd visited the daughter and told her that her mother was sorry. Of course she was skeptical at first, they always were, but after that she learnt to believe me, and the homeless soul could leave this world and find peace at last.

I got myself dressed, not really caring about what I was wearing; I simply put on some skinny jeans and a purple checked shirt. I was average looking with long brown hair and simple brown eyes. I didn't stand out to the boys or anyone really. I just merged in with my surroundings and that was the way I liked it.

Once I was ready I left for school. I walked as I didn't live far away and in the tiny town where I lived, pretty much everything was in walking distance. I wrapped myself up in a warm coat and gloves to stop me getting a chill on this crisp December morning. My street was full of big houses, which was rare in Forks, although my house stood out as being a lot smaller than the rest of them. As I walked down the street I passed the Cullen house. It was where Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen lived. Edward and Jasper were twins in the same year as me and Emmett was their older brother. They were popular. The kind of boys I'd never speak to and who probably didn't know that I existed. I wasn't bothered too much but I'd had a crush on Edward since I could remember, he was so beautiful and perfect. Well he used to be.

Edward had passed away a month ago. It was very upsetting; the whole village was stunned by the town's golden boy being murdered. He could do no wrong in everyone's eyes but had been killed by his own brother. It was tragic. His brother Emmett was arrested a couple of days after his death and may be forced to spend his life in prison as he is already eighteen. Emmett was the only one of the brothers who actually knew who I was. He was a cheeky guy and would actually say hi to me in the halls sometimes. That's why everyone was so shocked that he had killed his own brother. Emmett didn't seem the type, people would be less surprised if it was Jasper that had done it, but the evidence against Emmett was concrete. People were unsure of the reason why, but in Forks everyone speculated. Carlisle Cullen, their father, was a very rich man who owned lots of property and businesses, but he had terminal lung cancer so only had months to live. People assumed Emmett had killed Edward to get rid of the competition so he could be the heir to all his father's money and businesses. Edward was the one it was supposed to go to, he was clever and smart, but Emmett made sure that didn't happen.

I got to school a bit early so hung out with my friends Alice and Rosalie in the library first. They were the only true friends I had and I told them everything about the ghosts and they supported me. I didn't need any more friends than them, they were enough.

School dragged as usual with people bashing into me in the hallway and not noticing I was there. Sometimes it felt like _I _was the ghost, haunting the corridors wanting to be noticed. At the end of the day I made my way home and went up to my room to get started on my homework. I liked to get it out the way so I could relax and do some reading. I was working at my desk which was near to the window and looked out over the street. It was getting dark and gloomy already, typical forks weather. My dad got home at about five o clock and parked his police cruiser. He was the chief of Police in Forks and loved his job. As I watched him walk up to the front door I noticed a figure on the other side of the street walking around aimlessly and looking confused. But it wasn't just any figure, it was a ghost. I knew that straight away as they were easy to recognize. They looked the same as living beings but there were translucent, meaning you could almost see right through them.

The ghost continued to walk over the same spot on the road looking confused. I knew what he was probably thinking. What is happening? Why aren't I dead? Why am I still here? I'd never met anyone else with the same ability as me so I thought it was my duty to help out the ghosts if I could.

Then the figure turned round and I noticed them immediately. It was Edward Cullen. His bronze spiky hair looked even more striking against the snowy background and his pale skin was magnified by him being translucent. My heart skipped a beat and I was excited about the fact that I would finally have a reason to speak to him.

'_You've waited a little long for that', a voice in my head said, 'now that he's dead you have no chance.'_

Sadly I knew the voice was right but I still wanted to help him if I could. I went downstairs and wrapped myself up in my puffy coat.

"I'm just going for a little walk," I shouted to my dad who was sitting watching the television, "should be back in a moment."

"Okay Bells," he said not really caring.

I stepped out into the crisp air and started walking over to Edward. He still looked troubled but hadn't noticed me yet.

_What should I say?_

And then his eyes locked with mine. "Hi," I said shyly.

He looked taken aback, "you can see me?" he said his voice as soft as velvet.

"Yes," I chirped.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing. But you're not..? I mean you're alive?"

"Yes," I clarified, "and you're not."

"Yeah I figured that part out already. It's very strange witnessing your own funeral you know."

"I can imagine," I replied feeling awkward and slightly giddy. Edward Cullen noticed me. He was talking to _me_.

'_Because he has no-one else to talk to', the voice laughed at me. _

"W-would you like to come inside my house and we can talk and I can explain a few things if you'd like."

"You know what's happening to me?" He asked.

"Yes," I said shyly whilst shuffling my feet.

"Okay then yes, thank you." An expression of relief was painted on his face and I was still excited about the fact that Edward was speaking to me. "I'm Edward by the way. What's your name?"

My heart sank.

He didn't know who I was. For all those years of him ignoring me I'd secretly hoped that he'd noticed me and maybe secretly had a crush on me as well. It was a silly school girl fantasy.

"I'm Bella. I've, urm, been in your class at school for two years," I mumbled looking down at my feet and kicking a bit of snow.

He looked slightly shocked and then remorseful, "oh um I'm sorry, I didn't know. I must have forgotten. Sorry." He looked genuinely apologetic and with magnificent green eyes like his I couldn't really be mad at him.

"It's alright. Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

"Lead the way."

I walked back to my house, unlocked the door and held it open for Edward, even though he didn't need me too. He could walk through doors and practically anything because he didn't technically exist anymore. I waved to my dad as we walked through the living room and Edward looked slightly nervous wondering if he could see him. I smiled reassuring as Charlie ignored him completely and we went upstairs.

Once in my room I removed my coat and shoes and sat on the bed as Edward remained standing. He looked around my room and I suddenly wished I'd tidied it first.

"You have a nice room," he commented smiling.

"Um thanks I actually just re-decorated it at the weekend." When I'd first moved to stay with my dad the room was purple and cold. So I'd re-painted the walls cream and now had red bed clothes which had brightened it up.

"Yeah it looks good." He ran his hand through his hair. He was so gorgeous. "So you said you knew what was happening to me…"

_Time to stop drooling Bella._

"Oh yes well, I can see ghosts as you've probably guessed and you're a ghost. The reason you're still on earth and haven't left yet probably means you have some unfinished business. Like, um, your soul won't rest until you've sorted something out on earth. And then you can probably leave."

"Where will I go?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, I only see the ghosts before their souls are set free." He nodded. "So do you have any idea what this unfinished business is?"

"Yeah I've got a pretty good idea," he sneered and I could see hurt and anger in his eyes, "did you hear about what happened to me?"

"Yeah that you're brother Emmett ran you over with his car because he wanted your father's businesses when he died, well I mean that's what people have been saying." I blushed hoping I hadn't offended him.

"Yeah well it was something like that. But it wasn't Emmett who ran me over. It was Jasper."

"Jasper?" I exclaimed shocked, "Why?"

"For the reason you just said. Because he wants to be rich and powerful and with me dead and Emmett in prison that's exactly what he is going to be. I've heard of there being an 'evil twin' and Jasper is definitely evil. Pure evil. He was always strange as a kid, a bit disturbed, and as he's grown up he's become even crueler and has resorted to this. I knew what he was like but never thought he'd do _this_."

"So why did people not suspect him instead of Emmett?" I asked.

"Because Jasper is smart. He's evil but clever so he framed Emmett perfectly. He used his car so all the bruises on me matched the shape of the car, he did it just after Emmett left the party so no one could vouch for Emmett _and_ he has an alibi."

"Oh God," I said. I'd thought my family was dysfunctional but this was just messed up. Really messed up.

He nodded in agreement, "So now what do I do?" He looked at a loss, completely different to the boy who had everything and everyone.

"Now you need to sort this out… well we need to sort this out. I'll help you so your soul can be free and you can be at peace."

"Really? Would you seriously do that for me?"

"Of course."

He had a twinkle in his eye as he grinned at me. "Well let's get started then… maybe we should get to know each other first."

"_You already know everything about him as you're such a little stalker," the annoying voice in my head said. _

"Okay," I said.

"So," he started, "I guess we've not really spoken at school so we could start there. What are your favorite subjects?"

He was wrong, we had talked at school. Well I don't think you can technically say we _talked_… he asked me to pass him a sandwich one time in the cafeteria… I'm guessing that didn't really count.

"Well um I'd say my favorite subject is English literature, I really like reading and stuff so yeah."

"Me too," he replied.

He liked to read? Well, what did I expect? That he'd be some gorgeous guy with no brains?

He continued, "What books do you like?"

"Wuthering heights is my favorite I think."

We spent a couple of hours speaking about random things and getting to know each other. There was a lot more depth to him than I'd originally thought: he liked similar literature to me and also played the piano.

It started to get late and I yawned, "Oh you must be tired," he exclaimed, "I haven't been sleeping at all since… well you know. Is that normal?"

"Yes I think so. It's kind of like your body froze in the state it was in when you died so you won't need to sleep or eat."

He nodded, "So I guess I'll leave you to it," he said smiling, "and we can start planning tomorrow yes?"

I nodded. He stood up and walked towards the window. "Bye," I said.

"See you tomorrow Bella," he replied and then winked at me as he floated through the window and out of my room. I watched mesmerized as he flew away like an angel out into the snowy surroundings. While I watched him go I couldn't stop the one cheerful, excited thought going through my mind.

_Edward Cullen was in __my bedroom!_

**…**

For the rest of that week Edward spent most of his time at my house. It really was amazing and slightly surreal. I'd always had a crush on Edward and now I was spending all my time with him it was like heaven. He came round everyday after school and would normally be waiting for me in my bedroom. Every time I saw him my heart jumped with excitement. We'd make notes and discuss possible ways to incriminate Jasper and get Emmett free but it wasn't as easy as you'd think. One day Edward suggested I do the one thing I was dreading.

"You're going to have to talk to Jasper," he stated.

"W-what?" I was still nervous being round Edward and he was _dead_. He brother was ten times more terrifying and confronting a murderer didn't seem like a clever thing to do.

"You need to scare him. Spook him. Tell him you know what he did and that you can see things, you know, try and freak him out. Mention something only him and I would know, oh, like the time when we were kids and he set the tree house on fire and blamed me," he chucked darkly, "ironic that. He likes making other people take the blame for the things he's done."

"But I'm not very terrifying," I said sitting on the bed crossing my legs, "and what if he hurts me, I mean he is a murderer after all."

Edward walked over to me and my pulse quickened at the thought of having him closer to me. He stood next to me and looked into my eyes. His were swirling green pools of beauty and it felt like they held all the mysteries of the universe.

"Bella, you'll be fine, I know you can do it. One thing I know about my brother is that he is a coward. He won't hurt you if there are people around so talk to him in a crowded place. Like school."

_School?_

"S-s-school? Look Edward um I don't do too good at school. I mean I'm not popular and I just spend all my time in the library, I can't just go up to Jasper and talk to him."

He sat next to me on the bed, "yes you can Bella, I believe in you. You're strong, you can do it." He smiled at me reassuringly. "Do you know what I wish?"

"What?" my voice shook as I was still nervous about the prospect of talking to Jasper.

"That I'd known you before all of this." He smiled at me and his face was inches from mine. "I wish I'd noticed you because spending time with you this week has been great. It's a shame I guess."

I nodded, "Yeah me too."

He took his hand and gently placed it over mine. I couldn't feel anything and neither could he but it was still special.

"Will you do it Bella?"

I nodded, "of course." I was putty in his hands.

**…**

I sat at a table alone in the cafeteria. Well I wasn't alone, Edward was by my side, but no one else knew that and if I was in trouble he couldn't help me so I really was _alone._ My hands were shaking, my palms were sweaty and I was absolutely terrified for what I was about to do.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward soothed me, "you'll be fine. He won't hurt you."

In all honesty I wasn't as scared about him hurting me as I was about talking to him in the first place. Girls like me did not talk to guys like him. What if he embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria?

_I could not do this._

"I can't do this," I mumbled so only Edward could hear.

"Yes you can." Like he'd done the other night be placed his hand over mine. I still couldn't feel him but I could sense his presence and he calmed me. "He's getting up now. Go speak to him. You can do it."

Jasper was getting up from his crowded table. He sat at the 'popular' table surrounded by jocks and popular girls who hung off their every word. Jasper stood up to throw something in the trash and Edward smiled at me reassuringly as I stood up to go speak to him.

My feet felt like they were moving against my own will and I could feel Edward coming along with me. I was standing behind Jasper and he couldn't see me yet as he faced the trash.

"J-Jasper," I said but my voice was merely a whisper.

"Louder," Edward probed me, smiling to calm me down.

"Jasper," I cleared my throat.

He whipped his head around with a scowl on his face, "what?"

"Urm I was wondering if I could talk to you about Edward."

"Edward? What about him? Just piss off."

"Tell him you know what he did," Edward said urgently as Jasper started to walk away.

"I know what you did."

Jasper turned back around slowly, "Excuse me," he spoke slowly, his voice laced with menace as his blue eyes narrowed.

"I know you ran over Edward and you n-need to tell the police." Suddenly this plan didn't seem so full-proof. I was going to scare Jasper into telling the police? _Not likely._

He threw his head back and chuckled darkly, "oh do I now library girl."

_Library girl?_

"Yes." I tried to sound as confident as possible. "Edward told me what you did. That you hit him and blamed Emmett, just like the time you set the tree house on fire and blamed him."

"Well done," Edward said as he stood watching the encounter.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you demented? Edward_ told_ you? Give me a break. And I don't know how you found out about the tree house but whatever."

"Mention the time I caught him stealing money from our dad's safe the day before I died."

"He told me about how he caught you stealing money from your dad's safe the day before he died."

Jasper looked slightly stunned. Then worried. Then angry. Rage clouded his expression. "Get the hell away from me. I'm not telling anyone anything." He raised his voice and people started looking at us. He stepped closer to me and I flinched.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said as my breathing increased.

At that moment Alice and Rosalie came over, "what's going on here?" asked Rosalie to Jasper. She wasn't scared of him.

"Get your freaky friend away from me. The little bitch."

"You better watch your mouth," Alice interjected and she turned to me linking her arm with mine, "come on Bella let's go."

I left with them and went out of the cafeteria and started hyperventilating. Edward came along too and ran his hand along my arm reassuringly.

"Bella its okay, calm down," Rosalie said tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, "what's going on?"

I took deep breaths as Edward remained next to me and started singing. Well it was more like humming. He was humming a beautiful tune and it calmed me almost instantly.

"Nothing Rosalie, don't worry about it."

"Bella, please tell us," Alice said looking around to check no one was listening, "is it about the ghosts?"

I nodded and decided I should just tell them. "I've been seeing Edward Cullen and helping him."

"Edward Cullen!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Isn't he the one you've had a huge crush on since like forever?"

_Oh dear Lord._

I looked to Edward feeling embarrassed and he was smirking. I felt a blush cover my face, "thanks Rosalie," I mumbled.

Then she burst out laughing. "Oh sorry, is he here?"

"Yup," I nodded still flushed.

Her and Alice both started giggling, "Sorry Bella."

Then the bell rang interrupting their giggling and I was suddenly glad I didn't have to recount the whole story to them about Edward's death. I didn't want to betray his confidence. Edward stayed with me for the rest of the day, a smirk still plastered on his face whenever I looked at him. I was mortified.

Once we got back to my house, after a quiet walk home, Edward finally mentioned it.

"So you've had a crush on me since like forever?" He said in a girly voice mimicking Rosalie.

"Shut up," I said going to whack him on the arm as my hand fell right through him, "not forever. Just since I moved here so really only um, two years."

"Seriously?" he said raising an eyebrow, "I never knew."

"I guessed, seeing as you didn't even know who I was."

"Yes I am sorry about that," he said sincerely and then smirked again as he walked over to me like a lion on the prowl, "so what was it you liked about me then?" I didn't fail to notice that he used past tense as now he was dead I had no chance with him.

I walked backwards away from him and then hit the back of my legs on the bed and fell into a sitting position. He walked closer standing right over me. He then bent down so his face was inches from mine.

"Well um," I looked down.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"Your hair," I continued, looking at his fiery excited locks, "and your white skin," my voice was shaking, "and your green eyes. And your beautiful soft red lips."

"How do you know they are soft?" he purred seductively.

"I guessed that they are." He was so close to me and I wished so badly that I could kiss him and feel his lips against mine. He was the only boy I'd ever wanted to kiss and now that I had the chance, I couldn't.

"What's for dinner Bells?" my dad suddenly shouted up the stairs interrupting the moment we were having.

"Lasagna," I shouted back, "it's in the oven."

I smiled shyly at Edward, sorry that my dad had ruined the moment we were having.

He simply chuckled and still had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Stop it," I giggled.

"I can't help it if I'm so irresistible with my," he made quotation marks with his fingers "beautiful soft red lips."

We both burst out laughing, "yes well let's just forget about it shall we," I said.

"Sure," he replied still smirking, "but we really do need a new plan."

Oh yes, that: the plan. This plan would take Edward away from me forever, could I really handle that? I didn't want him to leave anymore.

"Okay," I said weakly, "what should we do?"

"Now there's a question."

**…**

For the next week Edward pretty much spent every waking moment with me. He stayed with me at school, he was there when I got home, and he even stayed with me while I slept. He didn't sleep but having him there next to me was comforting. I couldn't feel him but when he was near me I could just tell.

My feelings for Edward were blossoming. I didn't just have a silly school girl crush on him, but I was really falling for him. It scared me actually. I didn't want to get sucked in and care for him too much because he wasn't really supposed to be here; he was dead. And any day now, once I'd helped him, he would leave me for good. The whole point of me helping him was so he could leave and his soul could be free, but the more I helped him, the more I didn't want that to happen.

One day it became obvious to both of us of what I had to do. Talking to Jasper again was out of the question because there was no way he would just go to the police and Edward didn't want to risk him hurting me. So we decided on the next most important person: his alibi.

_Riley._

Riley was Jasper's friend at school. Although _friend_ probably isn't the right word; maybe follower or tagalong or servant. Riley worshipped the ground Jasper stood on, most likely because he was scared of him, but he would follow him around at school like a lost puppy so it was no surprise that Jasper was apparently with him the night of Edward's murder.

Edward and I were sitting in the library at lunch planning exactly what the plan of action was because last time didn't work out so well. We were sitting hidden away in the corner so no one would be able to see me talking to 'myself'.

"So what is Riley like, Edward?" I asked keeping my voice lowered.

"Riley is a coward, pretty much. He is Jasper's little lapdog, I mean Jasper treats him like shit you know. Only talking to him when he feels like it or wants something. So I'm pretty sure Riley will do the right thing and go to the Police if we can convince him that Jasper is only friends with him because he is like his little slave. I'm pretty sure he knows that already but still, I'm sure he's even more terrified of Jasper knowing he is a murderer."

"So what do I say?" I asked.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and I got lost up in thoughts of how soft his hair would feel beneath my fingers, I then realized that Edward was talking again.

"- at school so you should go round to his house. Do you think?"

"W-what?" I stuttered breaking out of my little day-dream.

"I said I think you should talk to Riley at his house instead of school. You're more likely to convince him if there are less people around."

"Oh right, yes, I agree." I did _not_ want a repeat of the school cafeteria scenario. My heart beat sped up even at the thought of it. "But what should I say to him?"

"Well I've spoken to Riley before when he's been round our house and he seems like a nice guy so just try to convince him that he can't let an innocent man go to prison and that Jasper could hurt someone else again and that would be his fault etc. Yes?"

"Okay," I nodded, unsure but feeling more confident than last time.

"Let's practice with me, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I'm Riley and you're Bella, let's pretend you've just come to my house."

"Ah okay, got it." I knocked on the table to mimic the door.

"Yes," Edward said in a squeaky voice trying to imitate Riley. I refrained myself from laughing.

"Hi Riley, my name's Bella, I'm in your year at school, I wanted to speak to you about Edward Cullen."

"Oh Edward," he continued with the squeaky voice, "Do you mean the amazing, beautiful, smart boy who you've had a crush on," he changed to the girly voice, "since like forever?" He did a fake flick of his hair.

"Edward!" I said raising my voice, "Riley would not say that."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he would," he said in a serious tone but I could tell he was joking.

We both burst out laughing and I couldn't control my giggling. Then I heard footsteps coming towards our table,

"Shush!" Edward said smirking.

The snooty librarian came round to our table, "could you keep it down please," she said her voice faltering when she realized I was sitting alone.

_Oh God, I probably looked like a __total retard._

I simply nodded as she walked away looking confused. Edward starting laughing again at how much of a loser I probably looked like.

"Oi shut up," I whispered, "stop evil laughing at me."

"Ha-ha sorry," he said but his eyes were still alight with humor, "right, on with the plan."

So Edward and I spent the rest of my lunchtime practicing what I would say to Riley, and Edward took it more seriously this time. I was going to go round to his house after school and convince him to tell the truth. I hoped it worked, for Edward's sake. As much as I didn't want him to go, I knew he couldn't stay here forever and that he shouldn't really be here anyway. He'd be much happier when his soul was at peace.

After school I walked home first to pick up my red truck and then started to drive to Riley's house. Edward sat in the passenger seat as we went over the plan of exactly what I should say. I parked on the street outside his house and got out of my truck. I heard the sound of my footsteps crunching as I walked up the pathway to his house. Only my footsteps, not Edward's.

Once I got to the door I stopped, feeling nervous. "You can do it," Edward said, "I'll leave it to you."

So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds I heard footsteps and then the door swung open to reveal Riley. He had smooth light brown hair and was dressed quite geeky in high waisted pants and a checked shirt.

"Hi Riley I'm Bella. I'm in your class at school."

"Oh yeah, library girl, hey. What do you want?" He looked confused.

_What was with this __'library girl' thing?_

"I need to talk to you about something important. May I come in, it's freezing."

"Ur yeah, sure." He moved out of the way and led me inside to his living room. I closed the door behind me and Edward followed and simply observed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Edward Cullen."

His expression filled with panic, "Edward? What about him?"

I remembered everything Edward told me about being confident and tried to sound as sure as I could.

"Look Riley, I'm going to get to the point. I know that Jasper killed Edward and I _know _that you are covering for him. You need to go to the police and set things straight Riley and tell them that you _weren't_ with Jasper."

"W-w-why do you say that?" He stuttered, "I don't know what you mean. I was with Jasper all night."

"Riley there is no point in lying," I said matter-of-factly, "I know Jasper killed him and that you made up a story to cover him. If you don't tell the Police the truth I will find another way to prove that Jasper did it meaning that you could go to prison for making up a false alibi. Do you want that?"

He looked unsure so I continued, hoping I was getting through to him, "and do you really think it is fair to have an innocent man sent to jail for something he didn't do? While the real criminal walks free. How would you feel if Jasper killed someone else? That would be _your_ fault Riley."

Panic flooded his features.

"Get out!" he squealed as he marched towards the door and thrust it open. I didn't move so he continued, "You heard me! Go!"

I started towards the door as my hope disappeared and he gave me a final push outside. Could this really be over? My pathetic attempt at helping Edward was failing miserably.

Riley continued, "Edward's gone, forget about him, you didn't even know him. Trust me, he wasn't worth it."

Suddenly it felt like a burst of electricity shot through me as I remembered the reason I was doing this. For Edward. I felt powerful and strong upon hearing his name. I would not give in.

"No Riley!" I yelled feeling as determined as a fighting soldier as I thrust my arm out to stop him from shutting the door in my face.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone else." He looked down. "He had his reasons for this; Edward wouldn't have been able to look after his father's businesses like he can."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward stiffen.

"How do you know he wouldn't hurt anyone else? He killed his own twin brother, I bet he sure as hell can kill someone else and that blood is on your hands."

He looked up at me fearfully and I continued, "You know I'm right. Jasper won't hurt you if he is in prison. You'll be fine."

I'd never felt so self-confident… I didn't stutter once in my little speech and felt quite proud.

He looked taken aback and nodded as he mumbled, "Okay."

"What?" I said shocked, "really?"

"Yes I'll go the police. I've actually been thinking about it for the past month and I felt so bad and you're right, I can't let Emmett go the prison for that. I'll tell the police. I swear. I'll go down the station right now."

"Seriously?" I said hardly containing my excitement. That was so… _easy_!

"Yes."

"Oh thank you so much." I stepped into his house and pulled him into a hug and then felt proud of myself for having the courage to hug some random guy. "I better go. Thank you."

He simply nodded as I went out of his house and shut the door behind me. We walked to my car and hopped in.

Edward turned to me, "Bella that was _amazing_!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You were so… confident!" He looked surprised to even say that himself.

I felt giddy. I couldn't believe how confident I was. I started squealing and jumping up and down in my seat.

"Me? Confident? But I'm never confident."

"Well you were just then," he exclaimed and his expression shone with pride, "I can't believe how much you have changed and grown! You used to just be library girl, and now look at you."

"You know that's all thanks to you Edward. And before I forget, what is with this library girl thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh um." He looked embarrassed. "That's what we all used to call you. So I guess I did know who you were, but just didn't take much notice."

"Oh well its okay. Let's hope I can change that nickname."

"I'm sure you will. After that and how amazing you were back then. I can't believe you are the same person I met a couple of weeks ago. And what you just did, you did it for me. Thank you so much. You don't understand how much this means to me, what you've done for me, and my family."

"It's okay," I replied and then my eyes glazed over with tears at the realization that Edward could be leaving me any minute. All through that I'd forgotten that while helping Edward I'd actually be losing him.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked his voice soothing.

"You. You're going to be leaving soon," I sniffed, "and I d-don't want you to go."

Tears began to run down my cheeks as I was hit with a stream of emotions. I'd finally got to talk to Edward and now he had to leave. How was this fair? That I grew to care for him so much but I can never be with him.

"Oh Bella. I don't want to go either. I mean, I feel like I have to, like it's time to move on, but I wish so much that I was alive and with you. That's how things should be. We should be together."

I smiled and knew in my heart that he was right. We should be together. We were meant to be.

But that would never happen.

"Let's go back to my house," I said turning the ignition on as I started driving home, "this will probably be our last night together."

"When will I leave?" He asked quietly.

"When everything gets sorted out. So when Riley goes to the police and Jasper is arrested. It will be pretty obvious when you're about to go."

"Will I have time to say goodbye?" He asked and his voice cracked. I glanced at him and, even though he was a ghost, tears were still forming in his green eyes.

"Yes I think so," I said trying to contain my tears while I was driving.

"Well then let's make the most of our last night together. No more crying. Deal?"

I sniffed, "deal."

We drove back to my house and Edward began humming the same song he'd sang before.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"It's a song I wrote. Well not really wrote, but I imagined it since being with you. I used to play the piano and I can imagine it and all the notes playing out. It's your song."

He dreamt up a song for me?

"Wow, it's beautiful. Keep singing it."

So Edward sang the beautiful melody on the way back to my house and I got lost in the music. Once we got back to mine we went up to my room. I sat on my bed and Edward sat next to me. Now what? This was our last night together. How would we spend it?

"What do you want to do?" I asked unsure.

"Er well we could just talk."

I nodded and we spent the night talking about random things. We spoke about Edward's past: him growing up, at school and his family, and we talked about my future: where I would go to college, what I would study and what I wanted to achieve. It broke my heart at the fact that I could have dreams and goals, but he couldn't. But I'd promised no tears so I didn't cry. We just enjoyed each other's company.

My dad was working late that night so I just ordered myself a pizza, not in the mood to cook, and ate as I talked to Edward. I was so mesmerized by him. How could one person be so wonderful? His glorious green eyes, his flawless skin and his crazy hair, yes he looked perfect. However it wasn't just his looks, his personality was perfect as well. While I'd had a crush on Edward I'd known nothing about his personality, I'd hoped he was nice but a part of me knew there was a chance that he could be a total jerk like Jasper. But I was proved wrong. He was so kind and loving and sweet. He was perfect in every way.

It was about midnight and the evening couldn't have gone any better. It was the best night of my life, no questions.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked me. He didn't sleep so there was no way I was wasting what could be our last night together by sleeping.

"A little," I replied, "but I don't want to sleep."

We were lying on my bed next to one another with our heads resting on the headboard. Edward's hand was hovering over mine and I urged to touch him. Just to feel his skin against mine. I looked up at him and his face was so close to mine. I wished that I could smell him and feel him.

"Can I try something?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

He slowly lowered his head and positioned it so his lips were resting against mine. It was the closest we'd ever get to a kiss and it was magical. Perfect. I couldn't feel him but I could sense his presence. His cool lips against my warm ones. Ice and fire together as one. I trailed my hand along his form while keeping our lips together. Nothing had ever felt so right.

So perfect.

I imagined what he would smell like, so sweet and endearing, and how he would taste under my lips. Oh how I wished I could taste him.

"Oh Bella," Edward said his voice thick with emotion. Was he crying? I couldn't help myself as I felt my eyes water. I pulled back from him and stared right into his deep soulful eyes knowing that I could easily get lost in them.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said my voice weak.

"Me too Isabella. Me too."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Edward leaned forward and moved his lips against them as if to brush the tears away.

"I'll never forget you," my voice was soft but meaningful.

"Me neither." He touched his lips up against mine and we both closed our eyes basking in the feelings we felt for one another.

"Bella," Edward said fearfully and I opened my eyes and saw the one thing I didn't want see.

Edward was sparkling.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"It means you're about to leave. The more you sparkle, the closer you are to leaving and being at peace."

"How long have I got?" He asked urgently as he looked at himself in wonder.

"A few minutes at most," I spoke softly and sadly.

We sat staring at one another and I could hardly contain my tears. Then from outside the window I heard sirens and the sound of car doors opening. We both ran to the window and Edward's house was in view with two police cruisers, including my dad's, parked outside on the snowy road. Jasper was on the sidewalk handcuffed and being placed in the back of one of the cars by my father and another cop. He looked angry and was struggling to get away but with no luck. His mother, Esme, stood motionless on the front step looking like a broken women. I didn't blame her. One of her sons was murdered by his twin brother. It was tragic.

My dad then walked up to the other car and opened the back door to reveal Emmett.

I couldn't make out his expression as he was facing away from me but I could see Esme begin to walk towards him. Her face lit up with relief and happiness and she smiled as she ran up to her son and into his welcoming embrace. He enveloped her like a cuddly bear and I could see tears running down her cheeks. At that time her husband, Carlisle, staggered slowly out of the front door. He was holding an oxygen tank and had two tubes coming out of his nose; At first glance his expression was one of joy but I could see that he was a broken man inside. Emmett approached him eagerly and wrapped his arms around him slightly more gently.

We'd succeeded.

I looked to Edward who was sparkling even more. He looked beautiful, like diamonds glistening in the sun. I couldn't believe that the world was going to lose something so perfect. Edward was smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we witnessed a scene of a stark contrast: a beautiful reunion and a heartbreaking revelation.

"Yes," he said, "thank you Bella, thank you so much for what you've done for me and my family. You were my savior when I was in need, you truly are an amazing person."

"I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you Edward," I said truthfully thinking about the transformation I'd gone through these past few weeks. Before I was a lost soul and now I felt complete. "You've helped me blossom and given me all this confidence to be something and do things that matter to me. Like helping you. You matter to me so much."

"And you to me," he replied looking heartbroken. However, there was another element in him that I hadn't seen before: freedom. He was free now. He wasn't supposed to remain on earth and now he could leave and his soul could be at rest. Forever. I was selfishly glad that he stayed with me a little while longer, that we had this time to meet and fall in love.

_Love?_ Did I love him?

I knew the answer: of course I did. He'd made me so strong and happy and I now felt like I had control of my life for once, and I knew the one thing I wanted to do.

"Edward I love you," I said passionately as I placed my hands around his cheeks and mimicked running my fingers through his hair.

He was getting bright now, very bright. He didn't have long left.

He smiled radiantly, "I love you too." Adoration swept through me.

"I'll never forget you," I promised, wiping away my tears so I could see his last moments through my blurry eyes.

"Me neither Bella. Go be the strong confident girl that you truly are, go make something of yourself. I know you can do it."

"Thank you, my love."

Then the sparkles all merged into one and Edward was like a glowing star. My own personal star: the centre of my universe. Suddenly I was blinded by the bright piercing light. I closed my eyes to shield them and when I opened them I watched him fade away into the unknown.

The shackles bounding him to this Earth had been broken.

He was a lost soul no more.

**-****THE END-**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to slip Riley into this one-shot beca****use he looks so good in Eclipse! Who agrees? :)**

**I spent lots of time on this, perfecting it and changing it, with the help of my Beta Incroyable and my friend Tiffany. So please take the time to review and tell me your thoughts! **

**I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
